Portable media players are increasing in popularity. A portable media player is a transportable device that plays one or more media file types, including text, audio, video, graphics, animation, images, interactive, and other media file types.
At times, a user may wish to carry and interact (e.g. listen to music) with a portable media player without carrying the player in his/her hand. Therefore, users often carry portable media players in accompanying articles, such as in pockets of clothing, handbags, backpacks, holsters, carrying cases, and so on. For example, a user may place a portable media player in a pocket in his/her jeans while listening to music playing from the player via a set of headphones.
In order to prevent the reception of unwanted inputs being received by a player, many players provide a locking mechanism that causes the player to ignore or otherwise not receive any input commands normally received via external input controls, such as buttons, scroll wheels, touchpads and so on. Locking a player disables input controls and eliminates the receipt of inadvertent inputs that affect the playback of the player, such as when the player collides with another article in a pocket or bag. However, many users may be undesirably restricted by current player locking mechanisms.
These and other problems exist with respect to portable media players.